This invention relates to modular fencing of rail and picket type equally easily assembled at the factory or job site.
A variety of metal picket fences may be found in use. Generally these picket fences have been formed from rods or tubes of metal which are welded to upper and lower rails to form panels. The panels being fastened to posts or are welded if metal posts are used or bolted or screwed fittings are employed where posts of other material is used and the panel installed between adjacent upright posts. These types of fence are sturdy but have a number of problems such as, the welded areas are prone to rusting even when painted, and if galvanized components are used the welding destroys the coating at the weld area leading to rusting. Metal picket fences are usually assembled and joined together at the job site and as a general rule have required considerable skill and time on the part of the workman.
This invention fills a need for modular picket fence components which may be formed from metal and easily and conveniently assembled on the job site by professionals or a homeowner.